Animal Instincts and Transfiguration
by Aiden Aterangelus
Summary: Non-fiction fan-fiction, actually. It's a book I wrote for my novel-length, which I am still working on. It's a book that they use in the fic, if that makes any sense.
1. Introduction

Animal Instincts and Transfiguration:a study of Animagi, and the manner in which they come about.  
By Minerva McGonagall

A/N:This is difficult to explain, and it highlights my complete and utter geekiness when it comes to the fandom. In writing my novel-length fic (which isn't posted yet) I collected a lot of notes, and got very involved with the science of Harry Potter Magic, as it were, and as it exists in my fic. If that makes any sense. I decided then, that when one of my characters _read_ a book in the fic, I was going to _have_ the actual book. Obviously, they're not real book length. But I did want to share the kind of research and time spent putting them together. So, I wrote the book as if it were real. Enjoy! This is the first instance I'm aware of Harry Potter non-fiction fanfiction.

A/N: By the way, the disclaimer: all of these are based off of the Harry Potter series (which should be obvious) and the concepts for the magic, as well as the character of Minerva McGonagall, all belong to JKRowling. I make no profit, so there is not suit. Thank you.

Animal Instincts and Transfiguration: a study of Animagi, and the manner in which they come about.  
By Minerva MacGonagall

Introduction

Throughout my extensive studies in the art of transfiguration, it has come to my attention that very few texts with conclusive evidence and clear theories on the subject of Animagi transformation. As a practicing Animagus, as well as a Professor of Transfiguration, it is incredibly frustrating to study, and sometimes teach, the subject matter with out reliable data. So, I have written this book as a collection of many others, studied in depth the theory behind the transformation, collected quite a lot of data from other Animagi, and come up with what I believe are reliable conclusions and theories.

Within the book, you will find research regarding the manner in which Animagi learn to make the transformation, ascertain what animal it is they can become, and theories as to why not everyone can transform. This book is by no means all-inclusive. I have no intention of trying to understand all parts of the Animagi process. Towards the end of the book, there is an instructional section for those wishing to gain this ability. I advise that if you wish to do so, read all of this book before continuing on to that section, and follow all of the safety precautions I advise within the section. This is a very dangerous art, and without proper caution, even the best of witches and wizards can end up stuck half-transformed, in their animal form, and die or be seriously injured because of it.

All of that said, the process is a fascinating one, the powers that come with it are amazing, and not to be taken lightly. I have found my abilities as a cat are frequently immeasurably valuable in my travels. I hope that you enjoy and learn from my book.

Minerva McGonagall

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: The Basic theory of Animagi, why some can and some can not  
Chapter 2: Animal Choices; why we become what we do  
Chapter 3: The Transformation itself: how it works  
Chapter 4: Instructional Section


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: By the way, the disclaimer: all of these are based off of the Harry Potter series (which should be obvious) and the concepts for the magic, as well as the character of Minerva McGonagall, all belong to JKRowling. I make no profit, so there is not suit. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Animagi Basic Theory

The Animagus transformation is a form of wandless transfiguration. It comes from the same base magic as all transfiguration, and falls under the category of magic which changes the way things are experienced: transfiguration causes an object to look, smell, feel, sound, and even taste, different. Transfiguration does not truly make an object into something else, which is why it is reversed, and not undone. Take some of the simplest of transfigurations for example. Most would say that they turned a matchstick into a needle. This is incorrect. The transfigured matchstick is just that. It looks like a needle. If you poke your finger with it, you will bleed. It smells and tastes of steel. But it is still a matchstick. In most cases, if the "needle" is run through a fire, it will alight.

The Animagus transformation is different than other transfigurations because it uses no channel. All other transfigurations are made through the wand, even those upon the self. The power for the animagus transformation never leaves the body. In many ways, the channel for the transformation is the body.

Animagi are very rare, and for good reason. The very simple truth is that some witches and wizards will never be able to make the transformation, and that most should not try because it is too dangerous with their abilities. That said, all of the Animagi that I have met and interviewed can be divided into two categories: they either made their transformations using meticulous control over their powers, or had incredible amounts of raw power. I myself belong to the former category, and find it to be very fitting. The manner in which the transformation is brought on has almost complete control over the manner in which the transformed animagus acts. Those who approach the transformation with little or no control, and simple raw power, are in danger of losing the human capabilities of higher level thought. Simply put, control over the transformation allows for control over the creature form.

Thusly, those who transform as I did, after many attempts, and very careful control over their own powers, will maintain the same careful control over their animal forms. I have found that those who maintained this control are thusly more 'human' in their animal forms. One wizard, whose form was a gorilla, was actually able to write with a quill in his animal form, given that it had opposable thumbs. This is not always a benefit. Being to human-like in animal form usually effectively limits the form's ability as a disguise. I was once given away because, as a colleague told me, he had "never seen a cat sit so stiffly.

Those who obtain their transformations by use of massive raw power do so at the expense of control over their human functions, but are much more like the animals they become. Miss Helga Handlebroom, who has permitted me to use her name, is one such animagus. Her animagus form is a rather sleek-looking bloodhound, and because she uses raw power in her transformations, she is able to use the dog's sense of smell to a great extent. Unfortunately, while in this form, she is very easily distracted by other dogs, not to mention fire hydrants. Another effect caused by the use of raw power is accidental transformation. Many avid quidditch fans know of a very interesting Chudley Cannons game in which their seeker's broom was snapped in half by a bludger, but on the way down the man transformed into a pelican, catching the golden snitch in his over-sized mouth. This man was so far gone, that it took several trained healers from St. Mungo's to remind him that he was a man, and not a pelican, once they had returned him to human form. Naturally, he was very careful about transforming in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer applies. Not that anyone's reading it.

Chapter 2: Animal Choices; why we become what we do

Given that a witch or wizard has the control or the power that will allow them to become an animagus, they still have another task ahead. Every animagi must discern what they will become, save those, like the Chudley Cannons seeker, who transform by accident. The process of discerning is either incredibly simple, or horrendously difficult and complex. Myself, and many of the animagi I have met and interviewed over the years, could give no better explanation for animal choice than simply knowing. Naturally, this was utterly frustrating as I attempted to write this book, but I have met quite a few witches and wizards who had to obtain the information by other means. I am unable to validate these claims, as I already know what animal I become, and I admit that some sound very far-fetched, but it seems that they worked for those who used them.

I have selected several cases that seem to represent the general ideas that most of the Animagi were using, and divided the methods into two basic categories. Since the object is to find the animal you will transform into, there are, at base, two places to find it. One can look within, or one can look without.

One particular wizard was so bent on finding the nature of his animal form, and so determined that he would find it amongst the animals, that he left his comfortable ministry job to live in a secluded forest area. He spent the time living in make-shift shelters, sometimes none at all, and following around every creature he could, trying to discern what his form might be. After nearly a year outside of society, he returned to the friends who still remembered him as a loon. In all senses of the word. When I interviewed this gentleman, it was in the long-term care wing of St. Mungo's. I am not allowed to release his name, not that it really matters, because he certainly doesn't know it.

One witch, equally bent on finding her form, but equally convinced that she would find the answer inside herself, spent many months in meditation, barely eating enough to survive, as she slowly struggled toward the answer. Which, probably not by chance, turned out to be a slow answer. The woman's form turned out to be that of a flobberworm, which is exactly as exciting and much more embarrassing than it sounds. She expressly forbade my sharing of her name, which is rather irrelevant, as it is on file at the Ministry.

These cases represent some of the extremes among the methods, and the search of these particular two caused substantial damage to their public and private lives. There are middle roads; most of the witches and wizards I spoke with had done some meditation, and several had taken moderate and reasonable vacations in which they went hiking in the wilderness. Others still had researched the various animals in the library, though most found this not the least bit helpful.

Methods of divining the truth aside, the form for every witch and wizard can be divided into three categories. A person transforms into an animal that either matches their personality traits best, has personality traits or abilities that they admire, or has a relation to their heritage. I interviewed an entire family in which at least one wizard of every generation has had the ability to transform into a badger.

Whatever form it is that the Animagus takes, it nearly always shares several physical traits that help identify an Animagus form as opposed to a normal animal. Many times, if the person in question often wears glasses, or has a distinctive color of hair, it will show up in unique markings on the animal. This is nearly universally true, but the theory behind it is incredibly vague. No one has nailed down any proof of their ideas.


End file.
